Kuramon
who would become as a partner. In the Japanese version, Willis isn't involved in the events of Our War Game!. Arata Sanada Businessman |cards= }} Kuramon is an Unidentified Digimon. It suddenly appeared on the Computer Network. Aggression, generated by the malice of people who abuse the Computer Network or the conflicts which are unfolding on the Network, manifested and a single was created. Humanity's destructive instincts are condensed within that Digi-Egg, and as such the mysterious Digimon that was born from it is an extremely dangerous being. It multiplies like a virus within the Computer Network, causing a slight degree of network failure. Attacks *'Glare Eyes'This attack retains its original name of "Glare Eye" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Glare Eye): Produces a frothy substance from its gigantic eye. * : Produces bubbles from its eye to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Kuramon (クラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Data Squad Several Kuramon serve as living cameras for . They first appear as the DATS approach the canyon in which MetalPhantomon resides. Kuramon is called an In-Training in Data Squad. Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger! Digimon Fusion A Kuramon is among the Digimon caught by Airu's trap. Digimon Next A Kuramon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digimon Rumble Arena Multiple Kuramon are in the background of Reapermon's domain. Digimon World DS Kuramon is treated as an In-Training, and can digivolve to Guilmon, Keramon or Muchomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kuramon is #009 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 65 HP, 65 MP, 34 Attack, 28 Defense, 39 Spirit, 29 Speed, and 15 Aptitude. It possesses the Dark Whisper 1 trait. It dwells in the Magnetic Quarry, and is treated as an In-Training Digimon. Kuramon can digivolve to Tsukaimon. In order to degenerate into Kuramon, Tsukaimon must be at least level 3, but only if you have previously befriended a Kuramon. It can also be hatched from the Calamity Digi-Egg. It is also one of the Digimon the player must fight to become a Platinium Tamer. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kuramon is #009, and is an In-training level, HP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. It possesses the Item Liker trait. It dwells in the North Cave. Kuramon can digivolve into Impmon. In order to degenerate into Kuramon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kuramon can DigiFuse to IceDevimon with Patamon. It can also DigiFuse to Bakemon with Dracmon and DemiDevimon, and to Armageddemon with Keramon, Chrysalimon, Infermon, and Diaboromon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kuramon is #001 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Bubbles; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Kuramon can digivolve into Tsumemon and Pagumon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 150 HP, 24 SP, 30 ATK, 19 INT, 20 DEF and 32 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1030 HP, 131 SP, 128 ATK, 117 INT, 118 DEF and 159 SPD. In Complete Edition, Kuramon can also digivolve to Arcadiamon (In-Training), but you must clear "Hacker's Memory" storyline. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kuramon is #001 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Glare Eye; it does not learn any inherited skills. Kuramon can digivolve into Tsumemon, Pagumon and Arcadiamon (In-Training). Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Its basic stats are 150 HP, 24 SP, 30 ATK, 19 INT, 20 DEF and 32 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1030 HP, 131 SP, 128 ATK, 117 INT, 118 DEF and 159 SPD. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Kuramon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World: Next Order Kuramon is a Training I level Digimon. It is a Neutral Attribute Digimon with no type and can only be raised after defeating Armageddemon. It can digivolve into Tsumemon. Digimon Battle Kuramon can be found and captured in Park Town, where it is a level 9 enemy. Kuramon's unique drop is Kuramon's Eye. It has a stat build of 2-3-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 2-4-3-1 as an enemy Digimon. Kuramon's Skill 1 is Glare Eyes, which is a distant single target skill. Kuramon digivolves to Keramon at level 11. Digimon Soul Chaser Kuramon can digivolve to Tsumemon. Digimon Links Kuramon can digivolve to Tsumemon and Pagumon. Digimon ReArise Kuramon will digivolve into one of Tsumemon or Pagumon. Notes and references de:Kuramon